The contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct studies and carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patints with large bowel carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as ensuing studies, will be performed on at least 40 patients per year each of whom has a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of large bowel carcinoma and whose primary neoplasm has been stages and further characterized according to histological type.